Nosotros y un recuerdo
by HnW
Summary: #SinMishiro [Colección de viñetas Takari que se pueden leer sin orden en particular] #2: Fui hacia ti
1. Tu abrigo perdido

**Tu abrigo perdido.**

* * *

Han pasado los años y no sé qué me da por recordar aquellos días, ahora que no hay razón, ahora que te tengo cerca y que estamos bien, lejos de esos momentos donde la soledad y la tristeza me invadían. Esa vez la distancia me apuñalaba con lentitud el pecho y viniste desde tan lejos sólo para animarme. Dos días en los que hicimos tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Aún te recuerdo a las afueras del terminal de buses junto a una pequeña maleta, escondiéndote de la lluvia bajo un modesto y arruinado techo. Tu rostro se ocultaba detrás de una bufanda rosa y un gorro que te hacía ver aún más tierna. Tu mirada se perdía en las posas de agua que se formaban y el hecho de saberme la razón de tu sonrisa no me podía hacer más feliz. Era el rayo de luz que mi día necesitaba para empezar.

Desayunamos en mi departamento lleno del abrigo artificial que brindaba mi estufa, la que apagaste apenas llegaste. No era necesario, lo sabías y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de cuánto te extrañaba y necesitaba, que en los meses sin vernos el estar bien no era más que un artificio de mi mente. Tomaste mi mano y salimos con nuestros abrigos sobre los hombros, bufandas bajo la nariz, gorros de lana y sin paraguas a recorrer la ciudad.

Por alguna razón que desconozco terminamos pasando nuevamente por el terminal de buses después de haber caminado casi dos horas. Caímos en una cafetería cuyo abrigo sintonizaba con el tuyo y no pude sentirme más feliz de disfrutar un momento tan sencillo, tan propio de ti.

La lluvia se detuvo mientras por las calles avanzaba el festival que observábamos desde la comodidad de una banca; hablábamos todo lo que se nos quedó por teléfono y mensajes de texto, tantas cosas con una calma inconmensurable que no podía entender el significado del tiempo y la distancia, la velocidad a la que pasan las cosas y cómo las percibimos. Reías, sonreías y te amaba cada instante un poco más.

Recuerdo el día siguiente, en el que tomaste el bus de vuelta. Pasé al mismo local en busca de un café y algo que me recordara tu aroma, tu esencia o tu abrigo. Por unos instantes pude sentirlo aunque se escurriera rápidamente entre mis sentidos. Fue el café más dulce y amargo que haya probado en mi vida. Recordarlo me aflige hasta el día de hoy.

En ese instante sólo me quedaba resistir hasta que volvieras, sin caer en la locura de correr desesperado hacia ti, que vivías en un lugar en donde no quería estar. Hoy, agradezco que estés a mi lado cada día.

* * *

Me dio por escribir un takari y aquí está. Gracias por leer :) nos vemos!


	2. Fui hacia ti

**Fui hacia ti.**

* * *

Trataba de ocultar mis ojos observando mis botas y aún así un potente hilo de frío me hacía arder los ojos, como si me persiguiera desde muy, muy lejos. El bus se había estacionado apenas unos segundos antes y aquello me parecía un presagio de lo que se venía.

La lluvia caía a cántaros y chocaba con vehemencia contra los ventanales del bus, cada vez más fuerte, como si tuviera rabia o impotencia por algo que desconocía. Desde el calor de mi asiento acerqué mi mano al ventanal y lo acaricié con cuidado. Estaba casi congelado y las yemas de mis dedos entumecidas de golpe.

Había venido hasta este lugar sólo para encontrarte, para escaparnos a un lugar donde el invierno no fuera tan áspero y gélido. Takeru, entiendo que no quieras volver a casa, pero es realmente el mejor lugar para pasar el invierno: casi no llueve y el clima es templado. Me haces hurguetear entre localidades cercanas y mi agenda para poder maximizar los cortos momentos que podemos compartir juntos. Es tan difícil, pero me consuela saber que sólo será por un tiempo. Podremos resistirlo.

Quiero verte.

Pero no me quiero bajar del bus. Sé que ya debes estar esperando por mí ahí afuera, pero no quiero ponerme el abrigo, ni los guantes, el gorro y mucho menos la pomposa bufanda. No quiero tanto peso sobre mis hombros.

Tú amas el clima lluvioso y gélido, verme con ropa invernal. Dices que te doy abrigo, pero no sabes que quien me ilumina con su sonrisa eres tú.

Si te soy sincera puede que sea un poco egoísta, no sólo vengo por ti, vengo por mí. ¿Eso es lo que la gente llama un nosotros?

* * *

Gracias por leer :) nos vemos.


End file.
